infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Joseph Bertrand III
Joseph Bertrand III is a character in inFamous 2. A violent and charismatic demagogue portrayed as the archetypal Southern gentleman and the secondary antagonist of Infamous 2, Introduction Bertrand is well known for his deep rooted belief in God and long charitable nature. He sees himself as a sword in God's fight against evil. Unfortunately behind this facade lies a genocidal maniac driven mad by his own failures and belief in God he has set out to wipe out all Conduits to that End he has formed the Militia a army of maniacs who shares his views and like him are out to "purify the world" and using the Noteriety of the destruction of Empire City he's taken control of New Marais as his the spring board for his campaign. The Ray Sphere Experiment ﻿At some point in the story, Nix brings Cole to a crater in the swamps of New Marais. It is later revealed that Bertrand had gathered prostitutes, bums, swamp people, and other people that "no one would notice if gone" to use a prototype of the Ray Sphere. While Nix was watching her family being vaporized by the blast, Bertrand earned powers just like the unexpected Nix. Leaving Cole to wonder: "if Nix, a person on the edge of the blast is that powerful, imagine the person in the dead center can do". The Conduit Arms race ﻿It is eventually revealed that the Ray Sphere had mutated Bertrand into a Half Corrupted half human hybrid with the abillity to transform into the Behemoth a massive Corrupted with the abillity to turn Potential conduits into more Corrupted. In addition to this he had a close ally of Cole's, potential conduit Lucy Kuo, kidnapped and forcibly turned into a conduit through cruel experiments. Using Lucy as a template he then used the Power Transfer Device to turn the mercenary organization Vermaak 88 into what they themselves refer to as "Incomplete Conduits" (Since they all share a small fraction of Lucy's powers they're driven insane by the process and share a hive like link) then Cybernetically enhanced them. Finally Bertrand lines up war-lords all around the world to buy the mass produced Vermaak 88 and Corrupted as living breathing weapons of mass destruction. However he did all this with the intent of donating the profits to various charitable organizations, leading to confusion as to what his motives were. It's eventually revealed that he intends to kick start a conduit genocide as his own experience with the Ray Sphere convinced him that Conduits are inheriently evil and must be wiped out. Death With his secret exposed, Cole provoked Bertrand into turning into the Behemoth a second time. With this he lures Bertrand into a trap consisting of his own Millitia, Kuo, Nix and the rebel forces. It takes enough fire power to arm a small army but﻿ Bertrand finally goes down and is body cleared away in pieces. Legacy ﻿Despite failing to trigger the Conduit Genocide himself, if Cole takes the Good path he'll use the RFI to kill the Beast and cure the Plague. The end result is that every Conduit on Earth, active or dormant, will die, thus accomplishing Bertrand's goal. Trivia *Technically, Bertrand has led two factions at the same time : The Militia and The Corrupted. *Bertrand is behind the creation of all three factions in InFAMOUS 2 - he created the Militia to combat Conduits, and he created the Vermaak 88 and Corrupted to start a conduit arms race and in turn start a Conduit Genocide. *Bertrand does broadcasts in New Marais in similar fashion to the Voice of Survival, spreading lies about Cole and attempting to persuade the citizens of New Marais to go against Cole. Category:Characters Category:InFamous 2 Characters Category:Enemies Category:The Militia Category:Evil Alignment Category:First Sons Category:Corrupted Category:Conduits